Typically, the piles that are employed in a bridge are relatively long. For example, piles that are 40 meters and more in length are not uncommon. Such a pile is typically prefabricated off-site and, due to the substantial length of the pile, placed in a substantially horizontal orientation for transport to the construction site by truck, train, or other suitable conveyance. At the site, a pile driver is positioned at the location at which the pile is to be driven into the ground. The pile driver includes a lead (i.e., a structure for holding the pile) that is oriented and adapted to hold the pile in a substantially vertical position. Commonly, the lead is oriented so as to hold the pile above the location at which the pile is to be driven into the ground. To move the pile from the ground, truck, train, or other conveyance to the lead, one or more crawler cranes are commonly employed. Multiple cranes are generally needed when the pile has a substantial mass (e.g., when the pile is a relatively long, solid structure made of rebar and concrete) or when the pile is lengthy. The cranes or cranes must not only move the pile from the location of the truck or other conveyance to the location of the pile driver but must also rotate the pile from its substantially horizontal orientation on the truck or conveyance to the substantially vertical orientation required for the pile to be received by the lead of the pile driver.